As a resin used for the covering of electric wires, etc., polyvinyl chloride resin (PVC) is widely used conventionally. The polyvinyl chloride resin has excellent workability, and excellent properties such as chemical resistance and flame retardancy, while it has the disadvantage of generating a toxic gas during combustion.
Contrastingly, as the resin used for the covering of electric wires, etc., the flame retardant resin composition formed by adding a non-halogen-based flame retardant to polyolefin resin which is chemically stable and easily processed has been investigated. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flame retardant resin composition which contains polyolefin resin, calcium carbonate particles which are blended at a ratio of 10 parts by mass or more with respect to 100 parts by mass of the polyolefin resin, a silicone-based compound which is blended at a ratio of more than 1 part by mass, and a fatty acid-containing compound which is blended at a ratio of more than 3 part by mass, wherein the calcium carbonate particles have an average particle diameter of 0.7 μm or more.